


Painful Anatomy Lessons

by AgustDTF



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Gore, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgustDTF/pseuds/AgustDTF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no hope this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painful Anatomy Lessons

"Good morning, darling." Jake cooed as the form in front of him slowly twitched back into consciousness. White blond eyelashes fluttered open and Dave lifted his head to fix a confused and slightly blurry stare into the dimly lit room in the general direction the saccharine voice had come from. Jake smirked as surprise and then anger flashed across the usually impassive Strider visage, if for only a moment. Dave went to stand up only to realize he couldn't move any of his limbs. He looked down, his arms and legs wrapped in rope flush against a wooden chair, so tight his muscles couldn't even twitch. A deep feeling of dread spread through Dave's body and bile rose in his throat. He began rocking himself forward, pulling at his extremities, hoping the force of his body would somehow slide the rope away. After a few moments it was becoming evident that his efforts were in vain. Jake walked forward and leaned into Dave's space, sliding the palms of his hands up the sleeves of his shirt to his shoulders and finally resting them on reddened cheeks. Jake ran the fingers of his left hand through the fringe of Dave's bangs and smiled at him fondly. Red eyes plainly showed the panic Dave felt and his breathing became heavier as his body readied himself to fight. Not that he could, he was trapped.

"Sshhhhhh," Jake dropped his hands from Dave's face and chuckled lightly, "I'm not going to do anything that isn't for your own good. You have to trust me." Jake stood up straight and walked until he was standing behind the chair, grabbing Dave by the scruff of his neck jerking his head to the side. Jake brushed his lips against Dave's ear.

"Do you trust me, love?" Dave tensed and yelped as the duct tape sealing his lips shut was torn off. Once the initial pain subsided he weighed his options and the possible outcomes of his response to Jake's question.

"Yes."

Jake pressed his lips to Dave's temple and brought his right hand to his boot and pulled a black pocket knife from his sock then set his hand against Dave's torso. There was a moment where time seemed to freeze as Dave held his breath in anticipation before the air was forced from his lungs in a long, loud shout as the tip of the knife was pressed between his fifth and sixth ribs. The blade was pressed deep enough that Dave could feel the extra separation of the bones. Jake gripped the handle harder and pushed it to the side, tearing a line clean between the two ribs from under his arm all the way to where they connect. Sobs wracked Dave's body agitating the wound and furthering his pain, snot and tears ran down his face a dripped onto his shirt to mix with the blood already thoroughly soaking.

"Oh, Dave, sweetheart," Jake removed the removed the knife and moved in front of Dave, reaching forward to wipe away his tears. Dave jerked his head away as much as he could to stay out of his reach.

"You s-sick fuck," Dave tried to sound angry but his words came out in a whisper, "What th-the fuck are you... w-w-why?" Dave started to cry in earnest now, tears spilling from bloodshot eyes.

"I just had to... teach you a lesson. To make you, precious thing, aware of where you belong," Jake leaned down and kissed at Dave's forehead and cheeks, all the while wiping away tears and mucus with a handkerchief he had pulled from a pocket in his cargo shorts.

"Where... I belong?" Dave asked between hiccups. Jake smiled at him incredulously.

"Of course, silly little dove. You're always wrapped up in that Egbert boy, you deserve better than him, he's a joke," Jake lets out a short guffaw, shaking his head to dismiss thoughts of the blue eyed boy, turning to smile at Dave sweetly. Dave grit his teeth and reared back then forward propelling a glob of spit straight into Jake's face.

"You asshole, John is my friend! My best friend!" Dave yelled and fixed a dagger-like stare on the other boy. Jake righted himself and wiped the saliva from his cheek, green eyes caught red. He forced himself back into Dave's personal space so that their noses nearly touched, Jake gripped the other boy's jaw in his free hand, forcing it open. He brought the knife up to Dave's face.

"You Striders were always so darn stubborn, not knowing how to stay in your place," Jake ground out through clenched teeth, "I was just going to give you something to help you remember who you belong to, but it seems you don't want to be cooperative."

"...the fuck are you talking about?" Dave's voice wavered as he spoke.

"I won't let you go back to that cheap, pathetic imitation of me. I understand it's hard to see your own worth but I assure you that you deserve better, a true gentleman to treat you like the prince you are. That's why I can't just let you go, my pretty bird." Jake leaned his forehead against Dave's and positioned the knife just under his ear. Slowly and ever so carefully he pressed it against the pale skin there harder and harder until the flesh gave way. Dave let out a strangled broken sob as the tip of the knife dug against his jaw bone. Jake grinned wide as he realized this and only dug the blade in harder, scraping against the bone and slicing tendons and muscle as he reveled in Dave's screams. A shift of his wrist had the knife lodged against where Dave's mandible connected to his skull and Jake's facial expression softened. Dave longed to shake his head in protest but did not dare move a muscle for fear of what Jake was thinking. Green eyes watched as Dave's lips trembled with each sobbing breath he expelled then shifted to meet blown pupils surrounded by a thin ring of red. Jake braced himself by positioning one leg against the seat of the chair between Dave's legs and pushed the blade inwards, leveraging the connecting bone away from Dave's skull. Shrill screams tore from Dave's throat, his voice becoming hoarse in mere seconds. A final snap of bone and tendon that had been keeping Dave's jaw in place and Jake continued to cut the flesh of Dave's neck and cheeks until what once was a mouth now only hung on by the remaining connective joint under Dave's right ear.

Dave's tongue now hung uselessly from the gaping maw. Blood dribbled out and dripped onto Dave's jeans as he choked on his own bodily fluids. Gargling sounds stuttered and stopped as Dave was deprived of oxygen. Jake slid his hand down and rested it on Dave's chest feeling his heart pound and then stop completely, Dave's body going limp in his bonds. He pecked a kiss to Dave's nose before standing and exiting the room; turning off the lights and slamming the heavy door shut behind him, leaving Dave Strider's lifeless body alone in the darkness.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!
> 
> Full Disclosure: This piece is for public consumption; feel free to share it with credit to the author.


End file.
